


Don't Wait For Me

by Sar_Kalu



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Enjoy!, Erin's masturbating again, Establish Relationship, F/F, Seriously guys, and there's a lil bit of fluff to mix in with your smut, but then Jillian turns up, couch smut actually, i don't know what you expected from me, i should probably go to church more often lol, i write romance smut or angst, i write those a lot, just saying, not related to any of my other fics, pretty much just a one shot smutfest, this is just basically pwp, this ones smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar_Kalu/pseuds/Sar_Kalu
Summary: Erin's home alone and horny as fuck... but not for long.





	

Erin huffs in annoyance, tossing her book that she has been trying to read for the past hour to the side and flops backwards onto the couch and stares up at the ceiling. She has the evening free, nothing eventful in the way of busts has occurred all week and the Ghostbusters are even all up to date on their paperwork. It’s been driving Erin insane. All she wants is to do something productive. Not reorganise all the filing cabinets to Jennifer Lynch’s exacting standards.

 

Despite their recent free time, Erin has never been so busy before. In between her new relationship with Jillian, her mediating between the new Ghostbusters Corps. and the Mayor's Office, and ghost busting itself - Erin hasn't had much time to unwind. Which is probably why she's sitting on her and Jillian's new couch and staring at the ceiling, at a loss at what to do with herself. 

 

Erin groans and tilts her head back further; if she strains her eyes, she can see through the doorway behind her and into the bedroom. It looks like a bomb has gone off inside, apparently Jillian hadn’t been able to find her boots earlier that morning and Erin knows she should probably get up and clean up the mess, but she really cannot be bothered.

 

Erin huffs another annoyed breath and sinks lower into her seat. She's already channel surfed through everything the TV has on offer and despite the fifteen movies and five TV shows she has queued up on Netflix, there's nothing she wants to watch there either. Her book has been nothing short of dull and Erin's eaten dinner because Jillian was working late tonight. So she's not hungry either. 

 

What Erin is, however, is feeling incredibly squirmy. She's shifting and sliding her weight along the couch and rearranging her long, lanky body over and over again. Picking up her book, reading a bare sentence only to toss it aside again. If it wasn't for the twitchy feeling deep within the cradle of her hips, Erin might have written this off as dissatisfaction or irritation at life in general. 

 

But no. 

 

Erin has, despite this week being particularly slow for business, not seen her girlfriend for longer than ten minutes at any one time and dammit- Erin's eyes squeeze shut. She has _needs_ , okay. Desperate, squirmy, frustrated needs that spend electricity and heat shooting through her veins. 

 

It's not that her sex life with Jillian is unsatisfying. Quite the opposite in fact. Jillian has the stamina of ten men and quite enjoys wringing multiple orgasms out of Erin's flushed, twitchy body and smugly watching Erin trying to regain some kind of coherence to repay the favour. It's rare that Erin doesn't make Jillian come screaming in their shower or on their bed, her hands gripping and grasping at the cotton sheets or along slippery tiles and Erin often feels smug when Jillian's knees collapse out from under her and Erin has to catch her.

 

Erin groans again and throws an arm over her face, remembering Jillian, remembering  _sex_ with Jillian has her even more needy and aching than before. Erin's dragging in heated gasping breaths and she's struggling to refrain from touching herself. 

 

It feels like there is electricity crawling along her veins and Erin has been desperately waiting for Jillian to get home and then to try and convince her girlfriend to have a _roll around in the hay_ , as it were; but Jillian is still back at headquarters and Erin feels so turned on to the point where her pussy feels swollen and fuck, she can’t wait anymore.

 

Completely decided on her course of action, not even stopping to consider that she should probably change spots from the couch to the bedroom and instead stripping off her soft cotton shorts she had stolen from Holtzmann months ago and sliding her hand down to cup her pussy. Erin’s eyes roll back into her head and her breath is already coming in short pants despite barely touching herself at all.

 

Anticipation welled as Erin settles in the corner of the L-shaped couch and spreads her legs wide, her right hand still dangling between her legs and one finger just barely tracing her outer lips, glad for the foresight that had her trimming her nails this morning. Even then, Erin had been plotting  _le petit mort_ with Jillian tonight. Unfortunately her girlfriends work ethic had put to shot that plan.

 

Erin groans long and low as she slides her index and middle fingers slowly through her folds, pressing just enough that it was more massaging than arousing, until she reaches her entrance. Erin plays with herself a little longer, circling her entrance a few times before she dips a finger in and then adds a second. It’s not nearly enough, she’s so turned on that two fingers slide in and out without restriction. She is so, so wet.

 

Erin quickly becomes lost to her own pleasure. Her heels dig into the soft blue fabric of the couch and she spreads her legs further apart, feeling the stretch of her groin muscles and if she flicks her eyes down her body, she can see the hollows in her pelvis becoming more exaggerated and her hip bones more prominent.

 

The apartment feels overheated to her sensitive skin and Erin shuts her eyes tightly, arching her head back and reaching out with her left hand to grip spare cushion, desperately trying to stop her self from falling apart. But it’s no use.

 

The heat she’s been coaxing to life has quickly turned into a raging wild fire and she’s burning up. Erin’s hips are rolling and her fingers have long since abandoned their thrusting inside her and are instead now circling her throbbing clit and Erin’s gasping and biting back little whimpers of desperate arousal.

 

So lost is Erin, that she doesn’t hear the muffled curse from the doorway or the sound of heavy booted feet crossing the wooden floor.

 

Erin does notice when a hot muscular body covers her own and soft lips press kisses to her exposed neck and a calloused hand runs up from her ankle to her inner thigh, stopping just beneath her frantically moving hand.

 

“Wha-” Erin’s surprised exclamation is cut off as she meets her girlfriends wide and darkly aroused blue gaze, only to arch beneath her hovering girlfriend and come violently and suddenly. Erin’s cry of relief has Jillian’s mouth opening wide and dragging in heavy breaths as she fights her own sudden desperate need.

 

“Oh fuck,” Erin gasps as she slowly descends from on high, “oh my fucking god.” Erin’s shaking her head from side to side and trying to recalibrate her senses and regain some semblance of decency; her legs are still spread wide and her left hand is still gripping for dear life onto the cushion by Jillian’s head.

 

“Hey, baby,” Jillian’s grin is filthy and feral and Erin’s les twitch at the sight and she’s so, so fucking turned on still. Erin feels swollen and tight and hot and fuck, Erin gapes in shock as Jillian pulls Erin’s fingers away from her clit and Jillian’s long, mobile tongue curls around the pads of her fingers and cleans off every last drop of come from their tips. Jillian groans in sheer delight, the husky sound rolling over Erin like a tide and her head drops backwards again, a faint whine escaping her.

 

“Couldn’t wait, could we?” Jillian asks and Erin doesn’t answer because Jillian’s shifted from laying by her side to hovering above her and their hips are so close to each other and Erin can almost feel what it would be like to have Jillian sit astride her thigh and for them to rub together, to slick and slide over each others skin until they both come.

 

“Fuuuck,” Erin breathes and Jillian must have guessed by now that Erin’s not really coherent enough to talk right now because she’s tugged Erin’s hips to the edge of the couch and she’s kneeling and _fuck_ -

 

Erin chokes on her next breath as Jillian’s tongue circles her entrance and dips inside and Erin feels Jillian do that _thing_ with her tongue that makes her feel like she’s being drunk in from the inside. Jillian drags her head up, her tongue licking a broad stripe up Erin’s slit until she reaches Erin’s clit and circles it with the very tip of her tongue.

 

Erin arches her back and presses her hips down further into the couch cushion and her legs spread wider of their own accord and Jillian’s hands follow their movement and anchoring them in place as a way of fixing Erin in place as her hip rolling turning into little bucks and shudders and Jillian doubled her efforts, no longer just circling Erin’s pulsing clit, but also fluttering her tongue against it and very gently using her lips and teeth to tug at it until her girlfriend was a gasping, shuddering mess on their couch, back arched high into the air and one her feet slipping off the couch to thud against the floor once more, pressing into Jillian’s side.

 

“Oh god,” Erin rasps, flinging her left arm over her face while her right drops to cup her girlfriends cheek, “oh my god, Jillian…”

 

Jillian smirks proudly and presses a kiss to Erin’s wrist. “Feeling better?”

 

“Oh fuck, baby, you have no idea,” Erin tells the blonde woman at her feet and she threads her fingers into the collar of Jillian’s t-shirt and drags the younger woman up into a hard, desperate kiss. “You have ten seconds to strip off and get onto the bed,” Erin tells Jillian when the kiss ends, panting slightly, and her eyes are shining with determination and fervour as she stares at her girlfriend.

 

“Yeah?” Jillian’s grin is cocky and she raises her eye brows pointedly, “or what?”

 

Erin’s returning grin is feral and promising, “or I push you backwards and eat you out right here on the floor…”

 


End file.
